Angel of Death
by Tera
Summary: What if Garland wasn't so eager to give up Zidane as his Angel of Death? (sequal)
1. Default Chapter Title

# Angel of Death 

By Tera

## 

## ____________________________________________________________

## 

## Chapter One- Better Dreams

As he stumbled weakly across the stone chamber away from the two children, Zidane Tribal was without a comforting thought. And despite shunning the two brats they continued to follow him, running after their beloved shadow. The twits still expected him to smile and comfort them like the old Zidane would do, but how could he? How could he lift his cheeks up after what the graying wizard had told him? That he was created to kill the ones he loved, all the people he had protected and watched over… To help and to care-- that was his nature. He was no killer; in fact as he thought about it more he wanted to spread life, not destroy it with a master scheme. But, the wizard was right, that was his purpose and he would be no more of a burden to these people that he was meant to kill. 

Zidane held his dagger in hand and proceeded to limp away from the terrible truth, locking out the ignorant children that ran to catch up. He didn't know what to do. The Angel of Death could not be Garland's slave for Terra or the protector of his friends. He wouldn't be able to see the Princess' brown eyes light up or put his arms around her when she cried. No more of the little black mage he had grown so fond of, his long lost friend, a stupid knight or the lonely child. But, they wouldn't be replaced with Garland or his silver haired brother, Kuja. 

He saw some more of his friends ahead, the stupid knight couldn't handle a simple battle though neither could Freya, the dragon knight. Steiner quickly took a strike at the mass of tentacles and flesh, his rusty armor clanked like usual and Zidane sighed. It all became slower though. The pace, his heart beat and vision duller. He lost more feeling in his extremities, perhaps his tail fell limp and his hands became weighed down by the weapon. 

"What's happening to me…?" Zidane muttered as he became further hunched over. His breaths we're becoming weaker and shorter, but maybe it was better this way. Then he wouldn't have to leave anyone, it would all just go black…

_I won't leave you behind Zidane… my Angel of Death. _

_ _

_***_

Garnet heard a terrible noise when she awoke. It was a scream of some sort, a high-pitched screech that reminder her of an animal or something similar and made her frown with concern. She wiped her hair from her face and some sweat, wishing that it was short again as she did occasionally. But, she was a Queen. Her attire must be formal and her hair had to look the part along with it. Things were not the same by any means though she did like taking a break from it all and converse like she was the simple country girl Zidane could love. Or perhaps he loved her the fact she had been a Princess, her innocence, how naïve she was to everything and her appearance. So he could take complete care of the lovely canary. Is that what he thought of her? 

She couldn't think any longer as a head rested on her bedding of the canopy bed. It was blonde, tan and terrified beyond belief. Her Zidane. The Princess had made him sleep on the floor after he had been back for only a week. She wanted to know him better and she felt the many years they had been apart needed an explanation.

_"I had to come home to you."_

_ _

She still didn't know what he had meant. Home to her? Wouldn't that mean years ago? What had taken so long, what had he gone through? Had he thought of her every night, making his way to his Dagger, longing for her as she had him? As the Queen thought of this she helped the tired man up onto her bed and the soft feather down slumped down with the added weight where she propped him against her left side.

"I do believe this is the closest we've ever been…" The scared boy said. She sighed at this and noticed his damp forehead, which she wiped clean with some of the bedding. 

"All you think of is girls," Garnet said shaking her head. 

"No, all I think of is… you." He looked up, his body shaking, but he still managed to crack a reassuring smile for her. "You know this bed is awful comfy, I wish I could sleep in it…" 

"Why Zidane, are you trying to seduce the Queen of Alexandria? Shame on you!" The girl laughed in spite of herself. She knew something was still wrong with him, but he had this way of worrying about others before himself. Even now she knew if he told her what had happened he would see her concern and she knew he wouldn't want to do that at all costs.

"Zidane, just tell me what's wrong...please." Her eyes grew more serious with her tone and his eyes closed for a few seconds. Why did he have to worry her? He had had them before, it was just Garland and that moment had changed him in away. He had lost his hope that he clung to so dearly, but it had been restored, had it not? So everything should be fine? _The dream was nothing…_

"I keep on having this dream, more like a nightmare--"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" She asked wondering what else he had hid from her.

"It's nothing, Dagger. I don't want to worry you; you already have so much to do for Alexandria I didn't want you to have to worry about me. I'll tell you and you'll see that it means nothing. I'm just in Terra and it's after Garland told me who I really was and suddenly everything starts fading away before you guys were able to help me. And this voice speaks to me in my head…." But, he trailed off when he heard the voice.__

_ _

_I'm waiting for you Zidane, _

### It's only a matter of time before you're mine…

He embraced the Queen suddenly, holding her close.

## To be continued…

Author's Note: This is my first Final Fantasy IX Fanfic! Hope ya like it!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Angel of Death

By Tera

# _______________________________________________________________

# Chapter Two- The Unknown

** **

Beatrix often grew uneasy when she wasn't the one staying up into the late hours watching over the castle and Queen. She knew that Steiner was a worthy knight, able to take care of things-- sometimes and was as least as dedicated to their duty as she. But, still she slept with a Dagger tucked in the drawer of her nightstand, so there would only be three feet between her and weapon if any one dare harass the great General. It was an uneasy thought and the woman didn't like causing more pain then she had to. After all people had lives, families, duties of there own and she was no monster, just dedicated. Or at least that is how she had been. Recently she had been having her doubts and almost left those years of service behind. But, weren't those thoughts behind her now? 

She shook her head in confusion, wondering if Steiner would be enough to keep her there and opened the drawer carefully to what had to be a white cloth that held a sharp Dagger. She unwrapped the Dagger, squinting in the darkness of the room, feeling something was wrong. Her breathing grew quieter as she anticipated the phantom and her ears strained to hear the unknown steps on the stone floor. The knight moved cautiously from her bed, keeping the blade close to her breast and taking small, baby like steps. Her Paranoia was probably unfounded, these were peaceful times and the castle was greatly guarded, but still she proceeded with the quiet steps growing closer. 

_Come forth, face me like a man…_

_ _

She heard a loud clank suddenly, and instinctively stabbed the Dagger into air, just barely missing Steiner.

"Lady Beatrix!" The middle-aged man yelled surprised. 

"Steiner! What are you doing here?" He didn't respond to her at first and crossed the room wearing his faceplate from what she could tell in the darkness. 

"Sorry, my lady I was done with my patrol and thought that as a fellow Knight, I would check on you. I hope I didn't scare you, I was trying my best to be quiet." Steiner replied embarrassed. She guessed his face was probably a bright red with embarrassment and she smiled to herself. 

"That's fine, Steiner. You don't have to be so formal with me, I enjoy the fact that you were concerned about me," she said and laid the Dagger onto the bed exchanging it for the robe near by. 

"I-I-I was just worried. Foolish isn't it? You are not going to leave after all, but if you did I don't know what I would do." His face grew further bashful and she was surprised of how honest he was being. She knew it was hard for him just to say a word to her and it was endearing in away. 

"Yes, I plan to stay in Alexandria, but you already knew that. Is there something else you would like to say?" Her eyes gazed affectionately at the timid man as she sat onto the edge of the bed.

"Indeed…there is." The burly man unexpectedly grabbed for Beatrix and she attempted to back up, but his armor-clad hands grabbed onto her neck in the blackness. All she could make out was the way his armor reflected off the moonlight of her open window. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled swinging her arm around trying to push him away. He covered her mouth and forced her head back as his other arm locked around her waist while he freed his hand and forced something down her throat that tasted like sleeping weed. And before she went unconscious she fell back onto the bed catching a glimpse of the man's eyes, they weren't familiar and she wondered what had happened to Steiner. 

"Sleep peacefully, General." The stranger said with satisfaction. 

***

A blinding blue light still enveloped a forgotten land and pierced into its darkest core. The bright, unnatural glow seeped into the black shadow where Garland was hidden. The man cringed at this light and whatever else might be down in the cavity with him. This light was the embodiment of all his hatred; it was why his cherished planet suffered, it was why he was created and he shielded his eyes from it, refusing to see it. The same way Kuja had refused to see his mortality, or Zidane his fate. 

He stood up in the cavern he had retreated to for years after Kuja and kicked him down the tall ledge. Garland had wanted to die at that time, but for some reason that was beyond his power, he still lived as a pathetic soul without rest. Even when he was supposed to be dead he still clung to this planet like the ruins that remained. Kuja had destroyed almost everything with the power of trance and yet the old debris of the planet lingered, just like him. He couldn't stand it. Perhaps, it was just a matter of days until he ended it all, but one hope for the old soul still remained.

Stepping over the ruble of a great laboratory, he carefully began to pick through the dust, metal and glass searching for a certain glittering item. His aged body began to quiver from the cold of the ruins and he bit his lip trying to endure it.

_Concentrate, concentrate you can't give up… _

_ _

As a pawn he had to continue to fight for the souls of Terra, even now it was his destiny. "If only Zidane would except his." The man muttered to himself. 

Finally, after clawing his way over grime and age he found a flat tablet covered in ashes. The inscription was hard to make out at first, but using a tattered rag near by he polished it until he could open the lock where he found a familiar paper.

_ _

_The Legacy of Terra…_

_ _

_* **_

"Queen, are you Okay?!" Steiner pounded on the wooden door, alarming everyone in the hallways of the castle. Several of the Pluto knights had run from their positions when they heard their captain yelling for the beautiful Queen. They envied the young thief who, as the tabloids put it had, "Stolen the young Queen's heart." The same man who had helped saved the world years ago and inexplicably disappeared. Why he had been gone was hard to say, was it known? The only thing the knights were sure of is that they had all seen the way the fair Queen had acted. 

"Please, answer me Majesty, I only want to protect you!" He continued to announce. Steiner felt embarrassed having to resort to such measures, but as often the Queen could care less about his concerns. He had watched over the girl for almost her entire life and even now she was unwilling to cooperate. 

_ _

Garnet tried to ignore Steiner, but as he continued to yell she knew she had to answer the door. But, Zidane still held onto her. 

"Zidane…"

He quickly let go of her and smiled sheepishly as he knew he hadn't appeared as casual as he normally did so she would suspect that was something more to his nightmares. There was. He watched her get up and draw her robe around her as a proper Queen would, then she opened the door for the overly concerned Steiner.

"Majesty! Thank heavens you are fine! I was so worried! There is an intruder in the castle… We have to get you to safety!" The Knight quickly explained. 

"Steiner, I'm sure I will be fine staying right where I am if this is anything like last time…" Last time was when one of the knights of Pluto had reported one of their own as an intruder for revenge of a lost card game, besides years had passed since the last disturbance of any kind. 

_ _

"Yeah, Rusty why does the Queen have anything to worry about as long as she has you and me hangin' around?" Zidane said over Garnet's shoulder. 

"WHAT is HE doing here? Princess he was gone and-" 

"Steiner! Stop it at once I will not hear you say such a things!"

Zidane laughed as he saw Steiner step back and bow his head.

"Forgive me Majesty, but we must leave at once, it is only for your safety."

"You are forgiven. Don't worry I will go… I guess we'll just have to talk about your nightmare later, Zidane." 

* * *

Author's note: I have no idea what I am doing… lol Oh well deal with short parts they are more frequent and are easier to cough out. I promise to include some of the other characters in the next one . 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Angel of Death

** **

By [Tera][1]

** **

# Chapter Three- Lost Rachel

** **

Eiko had found a father and a mother, adults that cared for her as much as her own deceased grandfather had. But, the young girl had never forgotten the boy she had met those years ago. The one that had saved her while she dangled from the steep Cliffside. Her Hero. She was still fond of him, even the years he was gone she still remembered him with a cool smile on his face, a deadly Dagger at his side, and blonde hair flopping over his large azure eyes. It had been futile, a cruel joke on her as she wanted him for more then a friend, trying everything and seeing him still long for Dagger. And, at first this feeling had made her feel bitter towards Dagger, but how could she? With Dagger around she wasn't the last of the Summoners, the last of her tribe. Dagger was the closest thing she had for a living relative; she couldn't want or have Zidane. It had been both sad and adorable as she watched them continue blind to how much each other really meant. Why was it so easy for her to say, "I love you" and not her friends who she knew they meant it more then her? No, not more. Instead there's was a different love, more then a friendship; she thought. Perhaps someday she would find out when she was older?

She sat up quickly from the bed in the partial dark next to the woman known as her knew mother and Lady Hilda, remembering how happy she had been when she saw Zidane return to the Queen. Then she laughed, if they were married would that make Zidane a king? She gazed at the other side of the large bed, squinting in the darkness and guessing the empty spot was where Regent Cid must have been. What was he up to so late in the night? It was night, right? The window of the large room in the castle was shrouded with a large curtain that sealed off the sun's light trying to peak through, if there was any sun yet. 

"….a soul…meaning…locking…planets…" The purpled hair girl could barely hear the voice, all she could confirm was it was unfamiliar and it came from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"What will it cost?" Regent Cid asked eying the hooded figure skeptically. Eiko almost jumped when she heard her Father's voice, it didn't sound right, it was coarse, strained and sounded rushed. 

_Soul? _

_ _

"Too much, but this will do for now, besides you have yet to gather the other ingredients and return them to me." 

"I just want to see her face again, here her voice call my name…my dear Rachel. I remember years ago, when she stayed up so late into the night that her eyes became red, half closed even when she waked. Her hair in tangles and it was time to go, but she still wanted to visit Princess Garnet, her best friend. She fell asleep right in my arms, looked so peaceful. Tell me this, will her smile still be as bright and her eyes light up to see me?" The aged man grinned fondly at the memory and the wrinkles around his eyes creased tightly in happiness.

_Rachel?_

"Don't worry you'll see her again, Old man. Gather them soon I only have so much time…" The man grabbed the suitcase near by and walked away leaving the Regent in his memories. When Eiko heard the doorknob begin to turn she sat back down in the bed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and hugged the pillow just as tight.

_Who was Rachel?_

_ _

***

"Rusty, are you sure all this is necessary?" Zidane asked as the man lead him and Garnet further down the winding staircase to the basement of the Castle. So many unpleasant memories returned to him as he descended down the stone steps and he guessed Steiner's silence meant he was also affected, but then he also noticed that none of the other guards escorted them, just Steiner. 

"Hello, Steiner? Everything okay, your armor isn't on too tight…" The Knight's armor continued to clank along; he didn't stop for a moment. 

"What a strong soul you have, Zidane. Such a soul does not belong in ones like common thieves, such souls are meant for greatness." Steiner said in a low voice as they approached the platform where Zorn and Thorn had extracted the Eidilons from Garnet. 

"Steiner, tell me this instance what is going on," Garnet asked calmly from behind Zidane.

"Souls are the key to life, the life force. A continuation of everything from the beginning." His voice sounded serene and it appeared as if he was talking more to himself then the two that followed him.

"Rusty, you're beginning to scare me now." The Knight still had his back turned away from Zidane but stopped, seeming to ignore his presence entirely.

"What is this nonsense? I demand to know at once! Steiner, please this is your Queen Garnet." Garnet said as she faced him. He suddenly pointed a Dagger at her and stood between her the safety of Zidane. She looked up into his eyes. In the armor, in the place where fumbling Steiner should be—was someone else. Someone as tall as Steiner, as bulky, wielding almost the exact sword and everything, but still the eyes were different.

"I don't know who you are, but this is a considerable mistake! There are many guards and they will wonder what has happened to Zidane and me," Garnet explained. She tried to remain composed, but her eyes remained fixed on the familiar Dagger. Why did it seem so recognizable?

"He calls to you, Zidane. Endlessly… He just wants you to come home. And if you come home then she can live, they can all live somehow." He said turning around.

"WHO the hell are you?! Let her go now!" Zidane yelled unprepared, nothing at his side.

"If you'd only come home Zidane, if you would only go where you belong!" The stranger pleaded. His eyes grew larger, hopeful and sad as they looked onto the chosen man. 

"This is my home. Gaia, Alexandria, Dagger is my home!" Zidane proclaimed.

"She is beautiful isn't she, too bad her death will come from your insolence." He said pointing the Dagger directly at Garnet's throat.

"Stand down at once!" From the stairs was a weakened Beatrix, Save the Queen in hand. The man almost jumped seeing the familiar woman and receded from group to retreat into the darkness, his destiny probably somewhere past Treno. Beatrix ran down the stairs to chase after the man, but Zidane stopped her.

"He's gone." The knight said shaking her head.

***

"Who is Rachel?" Eiko asked Lady Hilda the next morning. The curtain was now pulled back, the light of the sun piercing through to awaken the small girl.

"Where did you hear that name, Sweetie?" The woman asked adjusting her headdress in the mirror. Eiko looked curiously at Lady Hilda through the mirror from behind her shoulder.

"Regent Cid--father, I think he mentioned it in his sleep…" She laid her head on the woman's shoulder affectionately, holding onto her arm. 

Lady Hilda picked up the child and sat her on her lap, holding her in her arms gently. "Rachel was Regent Cid and my daughter." She said smiling. "We loved her so much… just as much as we love you. But, even so there was nothing we could do for her," she tried to keep the reassuring smile on her face remembering that it had been so many years, but it seemed fake, so fake.

"What was wrong with her?" Eiko asked her forehead wrinkled as she pondered what Hilda was trying to say and grew more concerned as it sounded like this daughter was dead.

"She was sick, her and her best friend both died many years ago… We had tried everything, but for some reason, maybe stars, fate—if you believe in that sort of thing they both died leaving two kingdoms behind." Now Hilda wouldn't fake a smile and she shook her head, her voice became low.

"Princess Garnet and Princess Rachel." The small girl whispered. 

"Yes, Garnet is not the same Garnet born to the Queen, I hope you don't think any less of her. But, how did you know that?"

"The Doctor guy told us…"

***

**_Entry 1013, day 206_**

_ _

_I have studied, worked constantly for one purpose and one alone._

_I have created beings out of nothing, understood life in numerous ways. _

_Watched my family shun me as mad, but I am far from mad. _

_I will save Terra, I will have Gaia, and it can still be done, if only they could…_

_ _

**_Entry 1021, day 206_**

_ _

_A planet, no our planet is made from life. Souls are life. So the planet is supported by souls? If you could bring out the souls, the power of the dead...? What does it mean? Extracting souls? What exists with no soul is it even possible? I don't know maybe I am crazy? If so then what is sanity? Why were we created to die? Why must **all** living things perish? I don't want to "perish" I don't want to stop breathing; I don't want this body to shrivel and weaken. Who decided all this? Is there something that defines good and evil, black and white, pain and joy? I must know why and how do live on when I die…_

__

_ _

Garland stopped for a moment as he examined the faded logs taking a tiresome sigh. It was bound on yellowed paper, worn by what must have been ages. Most of the text appeared faded, blurred and unreadable to his squinting eyes. What he held were the rantings of a madman that had eventually been shunned from society for his beliefs and dedication.

_Do they always hate and fear what they don't understand?_

_ _

Wouldn't that Summoning girl understand the destruction of her tribe and kingdom? Would she not do the same if her world was in ruin and there was only one fading hope? People speculate, demand that this necessary action is cruel and unorthodox because they would never do that or this, but how do they know? They don't and cannot ever feel the same way or live the same pain. They would have to understand this time, Zidane couldn't be his Angel, but there was more to Zidane then one body.

_ _

________________________________________________________________________

_ _

Author's Note: Wow that took me forever. Sorry I think I have an actual idea now! Whoo hoo!

Site :: [The Treno Hq][2]

   [1]: mailto:tyoudoll@aol.com?subject=Angel%20of%20Death
   [2]: http://crash.to/treno



End file.
